organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Desert Vipers
The Appalachian Vipers are a group of multi-cultural criminals under the leadership of Christopher Salasco in public, but in reality are led by Jedidiah Greer. The Vipers primarily rule the states in the Appalachian Mountain ranges, with their HQ in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The group's main business profits come from the illegal arms trade and from the murder/sabotage of police reports and/or other gang members. However, the Appalachian Vipers do have a strict code of ethics and a "moral" code regarding their crimes and public image. Origins The gang originated when a group of four friends; Jedidiah Greer, Christopher Salasco, Robert Palmer, and Damien DeLuca, robbed the Washington Bank in Pittsburgh, PA. However, they had been caught on camera by the 1.1K triad and the group launched a counter-attack against the four people. In an ensuing firefight, several Chinese gangsters were killed before they retreated. From there, several small time thugs began to join the new "gang" after seeing their tenacity. Christopher, Robert, and Damien all agreed, but lacked the business knowledge to do so. Greer reluctantly agreed, but forced the three others to never affiliate himself with their activities. Major Bases *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania The main headquarters of the Appalachian Vipers. The head of operations there is Christopher Salasco, who also is seen as the field commander of the Vipers. It is also where Jedidiah Greer lives, who runs things with Christopher as his communication to gang members. The main region of operations aside of HQ is Pennsylvania, New York, and Maryland. *Louisville, Kentucky The headquarters for all arms dealing and weapon storages of the Appalachian Vipers. This region is operated by Damien DeLuca, the most sinister and brutal member of the four capitol figures. The region of operations include Tennesse, Kentucky, and Ohio. *Richmond, Virginia The headquarters of outer-gang relations, co-operatively run by Salasco's own right hand man and a member of the Leone Crime Family. The main operations are not money profitting, but rather to strength relations with other gangs and criminal associations. The minor profit regions are mainly prositution and additional hitmen in the regions of West Virginia, Virginia, and the Carolinas. *Montgomery, Alabama The headquarters of the drug trade and communication for the Appalachian Vipers. This region is operated by Robert Palmer. This region of operations includes a small portion of Georgia, Alabama, and Missouri. Arsenal Melee: ' *'Crowbars ' *'Baseball Bats *'Switchblades' *'Hunting Knives' *'Metal Pipes ' Handguns: ' *'Glock 19 (primary weapon of Salasco and Jedidiah) ' *'IMI Desert Eagles ' *'Colt M1911 ' *'S&W Moderl 39 Snubbed Nose (weapon used by Robert Greer) *'Colt Python ' Shotguns: ' *'Remington 870 ' *'AA-12 sawed-off (preferred weapon of DeLuca) *'Ithaca 37 sawed-off (preferred assault weapon of Salasco) ' *'Saiga 12 (employed by mercenaries and sold only) ' Rifles: ' *'Springfield M1A ' *'Remington 700 ' *'M16A4 ' *'AK-47 ' '''Heavy Weapons: ' *'M134 Minigun (equipped on Humvees) ' *'RPG-7 rocket launchers ' *'''M249 Machine Guns Other firearms: ' *'MAC-10 (primary assault weapon of Jedidiah) ' *'M-99 Tranqulizer Guns (used when wishing for torture/kidnapping) ' '''Vehicles: ' *'''10 Mesa Jeeps equipped with mounted M249 machine guns *'5 heavily modified Jeeps equipped with M134 Miniguns ' Ranks *'Leader: Jedidiah Greer ' The primary leader of all operations in the Appalachian Vipers. *'Inner Circle: Christopher Salasco (right-hand man), Robert Greer, and Damien DeLuca' The three most trusted members of Greer, they are the public leaders of all gang members of the Appalachian Vipers. These three were the first to know about Jedidiah, as they were a part of his original gang. *'Liuetenants ' The right-hand men of the Inner Circle, these are the few men that were not originally part of the Washington Heist that know of their true leader. *'Captains ' The main leaders of bases outside the major ones, in cities such as Charleston, New Orleans, and Syracuse. These men are in charge of operations in those cities and, on occasion, counties. *'Bosses ' The leaders of small operations and day-to-day activities of the minor sects of the Appalachian Vipers. *'Soldiers ' The common gangsters of the Appalachian Vipers. They are the everyday men and women who deal drugs, assassinate, and bodyguard bosses. Ethics One of the few gangs with standards, many regard the Vipers as a "Gentleman Gang" known for viewing literally everything as business alone. However, there is a set of codes that the members of the Vipers will never cross, and doing so will result in death. The following rules are the codes: *Children are off-limts No matter what, under no circumstance are children to '''EVER '''to be involved in criminal activities the Vipers are involved in. From minor things like drug dealing, alchohal dealings, and even consentual sex are banned, to things going as far as child pornography, murder, rape, or torture. Those that involvde children will be murderered immediately. *Emotional actions Everything the Vipers involved are solely for monetory gains. Individual actions will result in a temporary suspension of their jobs in the Vipers. The gang going to war is decided by the Inner Circle and Leader, but not by other members of the gangs. A few more later Interactions with other gangs *3/2/2014: Hector of the Los Sicarios offers to buy several heavy weaponry from the Vipers. The order is later cancelled. *3/7/2014: Toni Leone of the Leone Crime Family threatens the New York branch of the Vipers to remove themselves from his property. *3/8/2014: Toni Leone accepts the peace offering offered to him by the head of the Vipers, Jedidiah Greer. *3/14/2014: Christopher Salasco offers alliance to Alpha Wolf in preparation for the war against the Circus. *3/15/2014: Vipers broker deal with the Los Sicaros in delivering 15 Mesa jeeps, 10 normal and 5 modified, to their arsenal for 332,500 USD. *3/16/2014: Vipers are asked to supply several forms of heavy weaponry by the Omnia Venena. Results of the deal are still undetermined. *3/17/2014: The Appalachian Vipers send a soldier to hit The Circus's Meth Labs. Four of The Circus's meth cookers are killed, and the lab is set aflame. *3/18/2014: The Vipers accept the surrender of The Circus and split the city of Ithaca with The Wolves. *3/18/2014: The Vipers become official members of the New York Alliance, alongside the United Crime Corps., Cicada, Omnia Venena, and The Wolves. *3/18/2014: The Vipers offer large amounts of equipment and 10 men to support African heist proposed by the United Crime Corps. Category:Gangs Category:American Criminals Category:American Organizations